


Mind Fuck

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Graphic Sex, M/M, Mind Fuck (Literally), Multiple Personality Disorder, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: Written while chatting with silverfox89 who is lovely and encourages my weird assed shit. Blame her if you don't like it lol No, just hit the x if you don't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written while chatting with silverfox89 who is lovely and encourages my weird assed shit. Blame her if you don't like it lol No, just hit the x if you don't like it.

He could feel the darkness building, filling his veins with a cold fury and his muscles with a tension not unlike that of adrenaline. Blinking a couple times, Shikaku found himself feeling the pressure and tension in the muscles just under the corner of his eye; a micro twitch of his current stress. He could feel those around them, knew exactly what each person was doing, their shadows tugging at his awareness, and seeming darker than normal. And yet more boldly colored than anything else, as if there were holes in the universe where each shadow lay.

Clenching his eyes shut, Shikaku was reminded that there was one shadow he knew better than any other as he hadn't even really noticed it moving closer until warm hands settled on his skin, palms firm against his ears to block out stimuli. Smooth heat pressed lightly against his forehead and he cracked his eyes open, only to look into ocean green hues while a set of thumbs stroked firmly yet gently over his cheekbones. It was the voice that wasn't truly heard, but felt within his mind that had his eyes falling shut again and him surrendering himself to his oldest friend. 

_"Let me in..."_

_The sudden change from the brightness of the village bathed in sun to the shadow filled forest that Shikaku favored as his mental presence was always a bit of a shock. However, the years he'd spent wandering through the trees had him at ease within the forest, the permanent fall almost soothing to him. At least it was normally. Right now he had a mission, right now he needed to help the Nara, not just let himself drift._

_Oceanic eyes glanced around the trees around him and just began to walk, trusting instinct and the power he had within this mind to lead him to his friend. He wasn't completely sure what he was going to find until the soft crunch of leaves under foot faded into the near silent whisper of grass alone. Lips drawing into a grim frown, Inoichi steeled himself for what he knew he was going to find._

_It was a secret he and Chouza had held for their friend for years since his mind has first fractured. They'd agreed to keep it out of the reports, to lie on the psych evaluations that Inoichi had to give the Hokage. After all, they both knew that Shikaku would break yet again if he no longer had a purpose such as serving his village as he did now. So Inoichi took care of the moments when his friend's fracturing might become obvious to others by sinking into his mind and helping draw forth the side of his friend that everyone knew._

_Another few steps brought him into a clearing next to a small stream where Shikaku stood near one of the trees facing the stream. Inoichi had barely stepped into the clearing when Shikaku spun around, shadows lancing towards the blond and spiraling up his body. Nearly wild eyes fell on the blond and Shikaku bared his teeth slightly, a twitch to his upper lip as he curled one hand slightly, the shadows tightening around Inoichi a bit._

_Swallowing thickly against the shadow that pressed against his throat, the blond was reminded of exactly had splintered this side of his friend as his eyes traced over the still fresh gouges on his face, the lower one still seeping blood that trailed down his throat. “Hari-Kuyo. Let me go.”_

_The returned chuckle held a faint hint of the same insanity that shone in his gaze. “You think you can give me commands? I see you forgot your place.”_

_Green tinged eyes narrowed a bit as Inoichi readied himself to deal with this shard of Shikaku’s mind. “I know my place, Hari-Kuyo.”_

_“Do you?” The grin that played on the Nara’s was feral and vicious in a way that Inoichi doubted even the Inuzuka could muster._

_“My place is at your back, keeping watch.” Voice steady, Inoichi watched his friend closely._

_It was something they had discussed when they’d first joined ANBU; that no matter what Inoichi would stand watch and make sure there was never a surprise for the Nara. In a way, it’d been an attempt to bring out the other personality he knew was harbored within Shikaku’s mind. The teenager that had nearly broken down over their first few missions; would have if not for Inoichi and Chouza. But it seemed that memories of that time held no sway over Hari-Kuyo this time. No, this time, he simply received a raised brow along with that sharp, dangerous, looking smile. There was no easy out this time, whatever had triggered the stress and upset in Shikaku this time had brought Hari-Kuyo well and truly to the forefront of his mind._

_Oceanic eyes traced over the lean yet powerful body of his friend, gauging the best way to handle the man. And when Hari-Kuyo turned from him to focus back on the creek, Inoichi decided that perhaps the direct approach was going to work the best at the moment. Even if it was likely to leave him somewhat exhausted. After all when he was this deep within someone’s consciousness it all came down to a battle of wills; something that Shikaku definitely wasn’t lacking in any kind of way._

_Closing his eyes, Inoichi drew upon his own mental strength, focusing on inverting his will over Shikaku in a way that he honestly hadn’t done in quite some time. Rolling his shoulders and flicking his eyes open again, narrowed they may be, the blond pushed away the shadows binding him in a way he could never do were this anywhere but Shikaku’s mind. All he had to do was convince himself they couldn’t hold him, that they would shatter if they touched him, and with a couple moments of concentration, he was able to do so._

_The shadows cracked and crumbled to lay around him in a pile of rubble that resembled rocks that he easily stepped over. This was the part of training that Ino struggled with when it came to anyone prepared for a mental attack. With single minded focus on what he was doing, what he wanted to happen, he could enforce it even within the sanctuary he’d helped his friend create when they were younger._

_A handful of long steps drew Inoichi in close to Hari-Kuyo, standing inches from the Nara’s back looking over the brunet’s shoulder at the same distorted reflection that seemed to keep the other’s interest. Frowning slightly at the fact the brunet hadn’t reacted to his proximity, Inoichi wondered if whatever Hari-Kuyo was considering, or even what was bothering Shikaku enough to offer him control, was truly so consuming that he hadn’t noticed his shadows no longer had the blond restrained._

_“As I said-” Inoichi found that he was correct regarding the distraction of his friend when Hari-Kuyo suddenly attempted to spin around to face him. Not that that blond was willing to allow that, instead shifting his shoulder forward to jar against Hari-Kuyo’s to stop the action, hand catching the elbow that came flying back towards his ribs. “My place is at your back.”_

_A low note resembling a growl fell from the brunet when his elbow was caught in a tight grip and he attempted to throw another attack, obviously lost in the fury of the war once again in a way Inoichi had hoped not to see again anytime soon. Once again the brunet twisted, his free arm coming up, another strike with the elbow meant to break ribs was thrown, Hari-Kuyo seemingly mistaking their mental fight for one in reality._

_Telling himself that such a strike couldn’t move him, Inoichi kept his arm close to their bodies, but raised it so as to come up under Hari-Kuyo’s arm so that he could catch the brunet’s jaw, thumb pressing to the scab without him intending to, feeling the scab give way and another rush of warmth against his skin had him wincing slightly. Not that he let go, even as the shorter man’s elbow made solid contact to his upper arm with a force that would have driven him several inches to the side had they been truly fighting._

_“I have always stood with you, I have always protected you, and all I asked for was your trust.” Voice low, the blond took the small step forward that it took to press himself against his friend’s body, oceanic eyes never left the rippling reflection of the stream. “So trust me now. Trust me to help you.”_

_Another near growl passed Hari-Kuyo’s lips, yet the fight seemed to drain from him, his free arm falling lax at his side again as he simply stood rigid in the blond’s hold. A hint of trust, a willingness to at least **try** to trust Inoichi to help him. And truly, that was all Inoichi had been looking for; a sign that he wouldn’t be thrown from Shikaku’s mind before he could calm his distress._

_Fingers loosening on the brunet’s jaw, Inoichi refuses to fully let go, still unsure if he needs to keep this hold on the man or not. The rigidity to Hari-Kuyo’s body still worries him some, but if there’s one thing he’s always excelled at it was helping rid Shikaku of unneeded stress. Head tipping, chin catching against the brunet’s shoulder, his hand slides from the Nara’s jaw, down his throat to rest just below his collarbones, thumb and forefinger catching the tag for the zipper of his flak jacket._

_“Just trust me.”_

_The words are reiterated in a tone that is barely more than a whisper as the hand gripping Hari-Kuyo’s elbow loosens and slides up the muscled arm, fingers tightening some against his upper arm again just as another way to keep the brunet close to himself. When the Nara makes no move to pull away from him, or even to speak, breath rasping sharply past his lips just short of what Inoichi might consider a pant, the blond drew the zipper down the other’s jacket, the heavy green material parting smoothly._

_When the catch of the jacket gave, Inoichi splayed his hand over the mesh covered flesh, dragging his hand back up, a part of him noticing the lack of a couple scars that Shikaku had gained in the years since the war. As his hand skimmed over mesh and flesh alike, he had to remind himself that this was in their minds only and that the cold tackiness as he neared the brunet’s collarbones was not real blood. The brunet wasn’t truly hurt again._

_Hand firm on Hari-Kuyo’s chest, Inoichi released his arm and shifted his weight back enough to ease the vest from the brunet’s arm. Before he could catch hold of the shorter man’s arm again though, Hari-Kuyo was twisting away from him, the wild light still shining in mahogany depths. Silently cursing himself, Inoichi spun on his heel to follow the brunet._

_Watching the way the dark eyes of the other widened as he backed away from the blond, the taller man half expected to see more of the scabs fade away again and his own upset left his hold on Shikaku’s mind shaky for a moment. But for the time being they stayed at their nearly fully scabbed stage and he reminded himself that this was something necessary, that if he left now he risked Hari-Kuyo fully gaining control. And that wasn’t something he would risk._

_Stalking after the brunet, Inoichi pushed harder at the brunet’s will, forcing this world to bend to his will again. This time, it was in shifting a tree just a bit further to the left so that the Nara couldn’t continue to back away from him. The brunet flinched when he backed into the tree and his head whipped around to see what he’d run into; which gave Inoichi time to make one extra long step and press himself tight to the shorter man’s body, snapping the brunet’s attention back to himself. Though he was careful to make sure they were slightly out of alignment so that Hari-Kuyo couldn’t bend his knees and knock the blond off balance._

_One hand settled on the mostly smooth bark next to Hari-Kuyo’s shoulder, the other slipped between them, sliding over the mesh again. This time his touch didn’t stop at the brunet’s clavicle but instead continued up, gliding over the shorter man’s throat and up to his jaw again. Thumb resting against the seeping wound again, he tipped the other’s head to the side and back against the tree._

_Perhaps it was his years with T &I that had him moving when he’d had a moment of worry of the other being hurt only seconds earlier, but he found himself leaning in close to the brunet, lips dragging against the red stained skin, smearing the slowly drying fluid. Tongue flicking out over his lips, the coppery taste barely registered on him as he angled his mouth a mere hair’s breadth from the brunet’s ear._

_“I’ve got you, trust me…” A shift of his weight ground him against the other man, tearing a sharp gasp from the brunet. “Trust me.”_

_Mahogany eyes fell shut and the faintest bit of tension bled out of him, once again offering a hint of trust. Even if Inoichi was almost certain he was going to have to keep proving that he wasn’t going to back away, that he would demand the trust he knew he had earned. Not that it would be the first time that he had to push until Hari-Kuyo finally gave in, fully trusting in Inoichi to not hurt him. Of course it was also normally a battle of sorts to keep the brunet pinned somewhere, to keep him close, and the blond doubted this time would be any different._

_Lips dragging against blood stained skin again, Inoichi smiled at the faint shiver he felt run through the brunet. Maybe this time would be easier than some had been. Jaws parting, he nipped at the sticky skin before dragging his tongue over the flesh before raising his head to look at the shorter man. Hari-Kuyo was still tense under his touch, even if he wasn’t fighting at the moment._

_Shifting his weight to create just a bit of space between them, Inoichi moved his hand from the tree to slip it between them, thumbing open the button of Hari-Kuyo’s pants. Dark eyes flicked open, looking into the oceanic gaze locked on him, but he didn’t fight the hand holding his head still. At least not yet. The challenge in those eyes told the blond that he hadn’t totally won out over the scarred man yet._

_Meeting the challenge straight on, Inoichi caught the tab for Hari-Kuyo’s zipper and started to ease it down. Which was when the Nara decided to fight back, hands coming up in a single strike, palms angled for the lower ribs which were easily pushed to the point of breaking since they weren’t connected to the sternum. The only option the blond had was a quick jump back to get out of the brunet’s arm reach, eyes narrowing when he landed on the ground again._

_Watching Hari-Kuyo again, Inoichi can see the next attack coming the moment the brunet’s muscles bunch to push himself off the tree. Eyes widening in feigned surprise, the blond spins at the last second to let the brunet’s punch go right on past him. Which leaves the brunet off balanced; something that Inoichi has no desire to let go to waste._

_With his mind so tightly entwined with Shikaku’s as it is, Inoichi knows that he can decide whether an action has the expected outcome. Which means that that when he aims a sharp kick at the back of Hari-Kuyo’s knees, the brunet feels no pain even as he falls to his hands and knees in response to the strike. Again, the blond doesn’t leave him time to respond further, instead stepping close to the Nara and sinking to his knees smoothly between the other’s legs; the action easily done with the side stance the brunet’s legs had spread into to catch himself._

_While his speciality was mental worlds, body mechanics were something every shinobi was drilled in. And unless one knew how to bend a mental world, even their own couldn’t be twisted. They simply lacked the focus to do so._

_Inoichi could feel the effect of twisting Shikaku’s world so much, and of battling against his consciousness. It was slowly draining him and he knew he only had so long before the Nara’s will might overpower his own. So he leaned forward until he could curl his hand against the other’s flesh again. Though this time, instead of just his jaw, the blond’s palm was firm against the brunet’s throat, fingers splayed over the seeping cut. Using his hold on Hari-Kuyo, he drug the brunet up and back against his own chest._

_He felt the way the other’s throat tightened against his hand, a near silent growl falling from the shorter man, and gave a low growl of his own as his free hand dropped to finish the job he’d started earlier. Zipper down, he slipped his hand within the cloth to rub at the other’s length, not too terribly surprised to find it already partially stiffened under his hand. As he stroked the brunet, Inoichi felt the man start to stiffen in his hold again and tightened his hand against the other’s throat, tipping Hari-Kuyo’s head back until it rested on the blond’s shoulder, taking away his ability to fight._

_Perhaps it was cheating to know someone so well, to use the tiny weaknesses he knew of them against them like this, but it was the only sure way he had to calm this side of Shikaku. Keeping the brunet’s head pinned to his shoulder via the firm hand on his throat, Inoichi kept the motion of his other hand smooth just slow enough to be teasing until he felt a fine tremor begin within the brunet. At that point, he released the other’s length in favor of pushing at his pants, leaving them pooled around the brunet’s knees; moving just to get rid of pants when he finally had the scarred man pinned just wasn’t worthwhile to the blond._

_Feeling Hari-Kuyo’s muscles start to tense again as the teasing pleasure he’d been offered was refused again, Inoichi moved without acting, turning his head and nipping sharply at the other’s neck again. It was enough to hopefully scatter the warrior’s thoughts to give the blond more time. The taste of copper on his tongue should have likely been more of an issue to the taller man, but he truly didn’t mind it. Not with how intensely focused on Hari-Kuyo he was._

_Trying to decide how much time that nip had given him, the blond settled on a course of action that he would never even **consider** were they not only figments of thought in actuality. Hips canting back, he squeezed his hand between their bodies to unfasten his own pants even as he peppered the brunet’s neck with kisses and small nips just to keep the man distracted for the time being. Once again, he gathered his mental strength, imposing his will on Shikaku’s mental world to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the other. He guided himself forward enough that his tip pressed against the other’s body, not quite forcing the muscles to give way to him yet. Instead, he used the pressure simply to stay aligned as his hand slid up and around Hari-Kuyo’s hip, fingers curling losely around the brunet’s length again._

_Bloodstained lips slid up over clean skin, marring the flesh with red streaks, until they pressed to the edge of Hari-Kuyo’s ear. “I told you, I’ve got you. I’ll help you, all you have to do is trust me.”_

_His words were a spoken lowly against the brunet’s ear, but Hari-Kuyo didn’t seem to want to listen to him. Instead the brunet turned his head as much as he could with the hand against his throat, earning a low note of annoyance from the blond. Not that Inoichi was going to give up just because the brunet seemed unwilling to surrender to him, not when he knew that this was one of the few ways he had to bring Shikaku’s mentality to the forefront again. Shikaku had made the suggestion, figuring that distracting Hari-Kuyo from anything to do with the war would force him to surrender in all ways. And as of yet, it’d worked. So Inoichi tipped his head, teeth catching the other’s ear lobe and tugging to make sure he had Hari-Kuyo’s attention._

_**“Trust me, damnit.”** _

_Voice a low growl, Inoichi gave a sharp thrust of his hips, breaching the brunet with his length in a single hard move. His hand curled about tender flesh and resting against the other’s pelvis kept the brunet from being able to pull away in anyway. Instead, he was rewarded with a strangled moan as lean muscles tensed, Hari-Kuyo’s back arching what little it could with the hold that the blond had on him._

_Staying seated deeply within the other, the blond resumed brushing kisses to the side of the brunet’s neck, barely aware of the blood at all. He was well aware of the other’s body and it was only when a faint tremble took up residence in the other’s muscles that he started to move. Thrusts fast and hard, he let them drive the brunet’s length through his grip as Hari-Kuyo panted and moaned in pleasure._

_Focused on the other’s pleasure, on making it impossible for war to even edge into his thoughts peripherally, Inoichi was well aware as the wound under his fingertips changed slightly. The scab laying near level with the man’s skin hardened and slowly shrank away, the fresh wound giving way to the familiar scar he was much more used to. Smiling as he felt the body in his arms jerk slightly and caught the tail end of a near silent whine as the pleasure wiped the other’s mind clean, Inoichi relaxed the hand on the brunet’s neck._

_Palm skimming over warm skin and down to rest on the brunet’s chest instead, oceanic eyes opened as he raised his own head to look into the mahogany gaze of his partner, a smile playing warmly on the blond’s lips. It had been rather strange the first time that he’d seen Shikaku come back to the forefront, but over the last few years he’d learned that he could only reach the dominant personality this easily. It took a lot more digging to find the dormant personas, and he rarely bothered._

_One shaky hand rose to card through the short blond hairs near Inoichi’s temple and Shikaku smiled warmly. “I started to move. Thrusts fast and hard, he let them drive the brunet’s length through his grip as Hari-Kuyo panted and moaned in pleasure._

_Focused on the other’s pleasure, on making it impossible for war to even edge into his thoughts peripherally, Inoichi was well aware as the wound under his fingertips as it changed slightly. The scab lying near level with the man’s skin hardened and slowly shrank away, the fresh wound giving way to the familiar scar he was much more used to. Smiling as he felt the body in his arms jerk slightly and caught the tail end of a near silent whine as the pleasure wiped the other’s mind clean, Inoichi relaxed the hand on the brunet’s neck._

_Palm skimming over warm skin and down to rest on the brunet’s chest instead, oceanic eyes opened as he raised his own head to look into the mahogany gaze of his partner, a smile playing warmly on the blond’s lips. It had been rather strange the first time that he’d seen Shikaku come back to the forefront, but over the last few years he’d learned that he could only reach the dominant personality this easily. It took a lot more digging to find the dormant personas, and he rarely bothered._

_One shaky hand rose to card through the short blond hairs near Inoichi’s temple and Shikaku smiled warmly. “Thank you.”_

_The words and the gentle touch of the brunet’s hand in his hair along with the knowledge he’d done what he came here to do, sent the blond over the edge as well, hips stuttering to a stop. Hands sliding over Shikaku’s skin, up his body, crossing over his torso, Inoichi took a moment to settle himself some before he released the Nara, drawing away from the shorter man._

_There was little to be said between them at the moment, the original words of thanks plenty for either of them. Which left them both dressing in silence before Inoichi stepped up close to the brunet and adopted the same stance he had in the real world, hands placed over Shikaku’s ears and forehead pressed against the Nara’s._

_“I’ve always got your back.”_

_“I know.”_

The last barely reached Inoichi’s mind as he drew back into himself, blinking a couple times at the sudden brightness of the village and he offered a light smile as Shikaku’s lips started to form another thanks. Instead the blond spoke over him as he stepped back.

“Yup. Dinner at Chouza’s tonight. Seven.”

A quick clap of his hand on the brunet’s shoulder and then Inoichi was of in the crowd again, disappearing on whatever mission he’d been on originally when he’d noticed the distress in his friend. He had promised from the time they were kids that he would always be there for Shikaku and Chouza. And he’d always made sure he was; even if it left a part of him aching after helping Shikaku recover control from his violent side.


End file.
